


If you're scared, I'm on my way

by intothenowhere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Separations, Solo: A Star Wars Story Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/pseuds/intothenowhere
Summary: It is a lawless time.CRIME SYNDICATES compete for resources – food, medicine, and HYPERFUEL.On the shipbuilding planet of CORELLIA, the foul LADY PROXIMA forces runaways into a life of crime in exchange for shelter and protection.On these mean streets, a young man and woman fights for survival, but yearns to fly among the stars....(Damerey Solo AU)





	If you're scared, I'm on my way

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since leaving the theater, I couldn't get the idea of a Damerey AU based on the film out of my head, so here we are.
> 
> I might continue this, I'm not sure yet! Naturally, spoilers follow for the Solo film!

  


Adrenaline surged through Rey's veins, heart thumping wildly as Poe pulled her through the crowd - Madam Proxima's crew was slowly creeping up on them, and with all of the troopers around...

  


Poe's hand squeezing hers distracted her from her worries, however briefly. He sent her one of his most charming smiles, the one she's known since they first met as a mask - he was as terrified as she was, but determined not to show it, for her.

  


They tried their best to blend in with the crowd, but they stuck out like a Wookiee in a public fresher - they were scrumrats, after all.

  


Rey tightened her grip on Poe's hand, keeping an eye on the fast approaching White Worm officers - freedom was so close now she could practically  _taste_ it, like she had tasted the sweat and blood on Poe's lips when they'd embraced in the shelter.

  


The couple ahead of them moved through the gates, and then Poe was hauling her up to the desk beside him. The Imperial officer behind the glass was a bored looking woman with premature lines on her face - Rey wondered if that was a side effect of working for the Empire, since most officers she'd seen had them.

  


"Identification cards?" The officer asked dully, eyeing them with the kind of disgust that most well-off people did: like she and Poe were a bit of bantha dung they'd stepped in.

  


"We don't have them," Poe said cheerfully, and the confidence in his voice didn't sound fake. He  _knew_ this would work. Rey wished she had that same kind of confidence. 

  


"Oh?" The officer said with mock concern. "I suppose I'll just let you right on through, then... _next-"_

_  
_

"Wait," said Rey, finding her voice for the first time since their speeder chase. "We have this." She pulled the vial of Coaxium out from within her jacket, and jabbed it in the direction of the Officer, whose beady eyes widened as she recognized the substance.

  


"This little drop is enough to power an entire Star Destroyer, how much do you think it'd go up for on the market?" Poe asked casually, leaning up against the podium.

  


The officer stared between them, then glanced around the room to ensure no one was looking, and hit a button neither of them could see. A hatch popped open in front of them, large enough to hold entire packages.

  


"Put it in," She ordered.

  


"Open the gate first," Rey ordered, fixing the woman with a hard stare. "Open the gate, and it's all yours."

  


"The Coaxium  _firs_ t." The Officer insisted. 

  


Rey opened her mouth to argue, but Poe gave her hand a quick jerk. "They're almost here.... we're out of time, Rey; give her the Coaxium."

  


Rey stepped forward, hands shaking as she hovered the Coaxium over the hatch. She hesitated for one heartbeat and then the next, Poe's breath hot on her ear as he hissed another warning, his web of confidence snapping away...

  


She dropped the vial in the hatch, the gate opened, and with clasped hands, Poe and she surged toward it -

  


A hand grabbed the back of her coat and pulled sharply. Her hand ripped away from Poe's, and Rey stumbled backwards, just as the gate snapped close, with Poe on the other side.

  


A scream ripped through Poe's chest, loud enough to hear over the sounds of the crowd, and Rey's heart plummeted faster than a freefall.

  


_She didn't get through._

_  
_

_She was still trapped here._

  


With a kind of force she didn't know she had, Rey tore out of her pursuer's grasp, and stumbled toward the gate with weak knees. Poe was slamming his fists against the glass, yelling at the officer to let her through.

  


A sob wedged in her throat as she slammed her hand across the glass -  _one bloody piece of glass, that's all that was keeping her from freedom_.

  


Her eyes finally found Poe's, and she wished they hadn't: he looked absolutely  _wrecked_ , and it broke her heart even more. He was good, and kind, and he had freedom finally, and it shouldn't be tainted by losing her.

  


"Go," she gasped. "Poe, don't stay here because of me.  _Go._ "

  


"I can't just leave you -" Poe cried, as if the thought was unfathomable.

  


A pair of hands, tight and unforgiving, grabbed hold of her arms and yanked her back hard enough for her to see stars, but she kept her blurry vision trained on Poe, "Run, Poe!  _Run!_ "

  


Poe shook his head, still remaining rooted to the spot. Rey struggled against the thug's grasp again, and shouted as loud as she could, _"RUN!"_

_  
_

With one last shattered look on his face, Poe yelled back, "I'll come back for you! Alright? I promise!"

_  
_

Rey swallowed a sob -  _how many times had she been promised that?_ \- but nodded regardless, as she was hauled away, back to her own personal hell, alone and heartbroken.

  


Her freedom. Gone. In an instant.

  


She could see her life flash before her eyes, a life tied to mobsters and monsters, of dirty alleyways and crime, of lying and gambling.

  


She finally sobbed as Poe's voice echoed back to her one last time, one single word: her name.

  


> 


End file.
